


If I Die in a Combat Zone (Give My Vibrator a Good Home)

by igrockspock



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila says good-bye to Uhura before the rescue mission to Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die in a Combat Zone (Give My Vibrator a Good Home)

"Nyota, wait!" Gaila calls across the increasingly chaotic hangar bay, and she's gratified that Nyota actually turns around instead of making Gaila grab her.

"You're my person," she says.

The look in Nyota's eyes says _I will always listen to you even though you make no sense_ and also _these shuttles are leaving in two minutes and twelve seconds, and I will kick your ass if I am not on one of them._

The combination of care and determination is exactly why Nyota is her person.

"If I die on this trip, you get all the vibrators in my nightstand. And all the naked photos of me on my computer."

She's been saying this for four years now, ever since she left for spring break with a suitcase full of Risan porn, Deltan sex toys, and illegally obtained pharmaceuticals their freshman year. She'd always meant it, and a couple times, she'd even thought about faking her own death in the hope that Nyota would have a really fabulous orgasm with her biggest, pinkest vibrator. This is different though. It's not spring break, and it's not a simulation with instructors waiting to bail them out after they've had the scare of their lives. This time, they're being called to risk their lives for others. They'll both do it.

But giving away her sex toys should be a _happy_ moment, so she squeezes Nyota's hand and says sternly, "You better not keep them to yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'd build a shrine."

Nyota's smile is pretty and a little sharp-edged. Gaila tucks the memory away so she'll have something bright, beautiful, and faintly dangerous to remember on a dark day.

"Will you build a shrine even if _don't_ die on this trip?"

She offers Nyota one of her own most radiant smiles, partly because Nyota might need to remember it, but mostly to quell the fear inexplicably rising in her belly.

"You better believe it," Nyota says, which really means _you better come back._

The last call sounds before Gaila can formulate an answer, and she climbs aboard the shuttle that will take her to the Farragut with visions of a sex shrine swimming in her head.

It's the last thing she thinks of as the ship rocks, the fire spreads, and the bulkhead cracks open to the raw blackness of space.

If Nyota were here, she'd say, "Because of you, I died thinking about a sex shrine," and Nyota would get what she really meant: _thank you for being my best friend._


End file.
